Dawn of the New Age
by NinjaLace9
Summary: In the 2017 town of Shady Creek, a new era of villains and heroes is rising. With thirteen-year-old Maddie Foster stereotypically paired with Foster Enemy Number One, it will take all she has to survive this DC game of cat and mouse.
1. Chapter 1

Madison Foster woke up with a gasp. Today was the day of selection. The day she had trained for all her life. Her town, Shady Creek, trained their youths from day one to become a hero or villain. Nobody can tell who will be which until the machine tells them, so they teach them about the superheroes and villains. So when the day comes all the children of age (Which is 13 by the way) they can adapt to their selected hero/villain. The teenagers cannot choose their new mentor. The machine, gifted by an unknown alien race, will look at their personalities, likes, and looks to determine their new mentor. Madison rushed to get ready, quickly fixing her blonde hair into a long intricate braid. Combing her chin-length bangs into position, she looked at her choices for today's outfit. She went with a lavender, button up, short sleeved shirt, dark jeans, and white boots. Checking her appearance in the mirror, she ran downstairs for breakfast.

oOo

"Hurry up Maddie, were going to be late!" called her sister from downstairs. "I know, I know." Maddie replied, leaping from the last step. Grabbing her toast, she followed her sister out the door. Loren Foster, Maddie's sister, had long brown hair and dark brown eyes, the opposite of her blonde haired, blue eyed sister. Loren was two years younger than her sister. She was supposed to sit behind the glass wall and watch who her sister becomes. Their parents were already there, who left work early. Maddie got in line to register herself, when she saw her friends walk through the door. She waved Ary and Kristi over. They all waited in line while the nervous silence covered them like a quilt. Coming up to the counter she told them her name and ID. They sent her into the waiting room with all the other teenagers. In there she saw some of her friends and neighbors. Standing in the corner was the person she least wanted to encounter, Cole. She was still mad at him, so she walked to the other side of the room and completely ignored him. Her friends soon joined her, and together they looked at this year's heroes and villains. "I wouldn't want to be Miss Freeze or Little Penguin." Kristi said. "Me too!" they all agreed. "Everyone please walk in to the selection room for the selecting." a voice said over the PA. All the teens walked nervously into the selection room. Ryan, one of her neighbors, went first. The machine scanned his hand and said his name. It beeped twice and the title HERO filled its screen. It then cycled through all of that year's heroes and came to a stop on Nightwing. Suddenly Ryan's clothes changed to become Nightwing's costume. He then stood to one side of the machine for the heroes. 24 people later, it was Maddie's turn. She stepped up and placed her hand on the scanner. "MADISON FOSTER" it said. Its screen went blank then beeped twice, and the title VILLAIN filled the screen. She let out a small inaudible squeak. She saw her sister gasp behind the glass wall. It cycled through the villains and landed on… Harley Quinn. Maddie looked down and saw her boots change: one black and one red. Her jeans turn leather; one side black, the other red, and her shirt turned into a black and red corset. A small black leather vest with three red diamonds appeared over her shoulders, and her hair was done up into two pigtails with one end dyed black the other pigtail red. White face makeup was powdered on her face with black around the eyes. Fingerless gloves appeared on her hands colored along with the rest of her outfit. Two guns flanked her hips, and a giant hammer with a black steel handle wrapped with leather, a massive steel head topped it with a spiked metal belt with Harley Quinn's logo on it. Then to top it all off, two massive hyenas appeared one on each side, completing Harley Quinn's Arkham City plus small leather vest and hyenas look. "Wow." was the only thing that was said for the next five seconds. Maddie moved to the villain side of the machine with her heart racing. Ary was next, her result: Poison Ivy. Kristi after her: Catwoman. Two people later it was Cole's turn. Maddie hoped he wouldn't get Batman or Superman. The screen beeped and the title VILLAIN popped up. It cycled through the villains until it stopped on…. Joker. If looks could kill, Cole would be dead. A mix between hatred, shock, and fear blanketed Maddie's face. She knew her villains, and this was not going to end well. Cole clothes changed to a purple suit, with all the Joker accessories, and his hair, once blonde, is now a shaggy green mess. A blood red smile was painted on his face with white makeup. As he walked to the villain side of the machine, the tension was so thick, that Maddie could have crushed it with her hammer. Once all the teens were selected, they were released into a clearing where their new mentors would pick them up. A police helicopter, spray painted green and purple on one side and red and black on the other, hovered above the clearing. When the ladder dropped down, Maddie knew she'd have to run for it. Grasping her hammer, she sprinted to the dangling ladder. Heaving the hammer up into the helicopter, with some help from the passengers inside, she began the climb into the helicopter. Halfway up, Maddie heard a soft whining sound from below. Looking down, she saw Bud and Lou, the two hyenas, looking up at her with pitiful eyes. She sighed and yelled into the helicopter "WHAT ABOUT THEM?" Two harnesses were tossed from the helicopter. Maddie caught them then lowered them down to the two hyenas, who stepped into them. Latching the harnesses to the ladder, she continued her climb into the helicopter. Once inside Maddie finally caught her breath. Panting she sat down and watched as Cole also climbed into the helicopter. Looking around she noticed that neither Joker nor Harley Quinn were in the helicopter, but instead two henchmen from each villain. Maddie was handed her hammer by the smaller of the two henchmen, who looked as he expected her to hit him with it. She silently took her hammer and stroked Bud and Lou, who had been pulled, along with the ladder, into the helicopter. "You will be taken to Arkham Asylum." said the largest henchman. "That is where Joker and Harley will be waiting for you." The two teens glanced at each other, and then looked away as if repelled by a magical spell. The henchman looked at the pair with a raised eyebrow but didn't comment. The ride was silent, except for the occasional yawn, sneeze, or uncontrollable laughing. The laughing was caused by Lou, who was positioned right so when he sneezed he sprayed Cole with a booger blast. Maddie just couldn't help herself. The henchmen contained their laughter better than she did but the faintest of snickers was still heard. Cole was handed a towel to clean himself off with, but it wasn't very effective. A henchman dug through a compartment and found a new suit for Cole. Cole walked to the far end of the helicopter, while Maddie covered her face with hyena, changed into the non-snotified suit. When he was finished, the suit was thrown out the helicopter, and Maddie repositioned Lou's head. "We're here." the smallest henchman said, gesturing through the now open door. Maddie leaned towards the opening and saw the Arkham Asylum, the darkest and creepiest place she had ever seen. (If you want to know what Arkham Asylum looks like, look it up, I'm not describing it). The helicopter landed on a black landing pad that was painted green with Joker's logo on it. Maddie stepped out of the helicopter alongside Cole. Looking down she saw Bud poking her with his now gas-mask covered face. Maddie's head snapped up, but she saw it too late. PSHHHHZHHHHSHSHSH. The giant green cloud of laughing gas reduced her to a heap of giggles. Glancing over her shaking shoulder, she saw Cole in the same position. A shadow appeared over the two of them, and Maddie felt her wrist being bound and bag go over her head. Still laughing like a maniac, she was dragged into the asylum.

**AN: **_**hello! It's me CrystalMoon17! Hope you like my new story! Yes I do have some repeated characters from other stories, but that doesn't mean it's the same person. R&amp;R! CrystalMoon17 out!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Maddie woke up to Bud and Lou licking her face. Pushing their faces aside, she sat up, still dazed from the laughing gas. Cole was a couple feet from her, bound, gagged and out cold. Maddie looked down and saw ropes that had been ripped through by hyena teeth. "Good boys!" she said rubbing Bud and Lou's heads. She stood up and walked over to Cole, pulling a dagger from her boot and started cutting his ropes.

When she was done, Bud and Lou happily licked his face. "Marg" he groaned sitting up. He opened his eyes, and stood up slowly. Maddie grabbed her hammer from its position of leaning against the wall. She took in her surroundings, a small jail cell with the wall bed torn off the wall and thrown out the door, no toilet appeared anywhere, destroyed or not, and the keyhole was busted up beyond recognition. Hefting her hammer up onto her shoulder she scanned the metal bars for a place of weakness. Finding none, she aimed for the middle of the bars and swung. KEERASHHHH.

The hammer went through without any resistance. Coming out of the cell, she found an empty hallway. Bud snuffled the ground, and then let out a bark, of some sort. Maddie followed the two hyenas who were leading the way with their noses to the ground. Maddie heard the sound of running footsteps, and turned, hammer posed. Cole stopped short at the sight of Maddie holding her hammer in preparation to swing. He held up his hands, and she lowered her hammer and continued to follow Bud and Lou.

The group came to a halt, in front of a doorway for a throne room. It had two large warped thrones, and flanking the large thrones were two smaller ones. Maddie could only guess who they were for. She stepped into the room with caution. As soon as her foot hit the floor, the lights came on in a flash. "Welcome, welcome, one and all to the crowning of the villains!" Joker cackled from his throne. "Holy-" Cole said, eyes staring straight up. Maddie did the same, and saw balconies filled to the max with henchmen. All yelling and jeering at each other. Bud and Lou raced to doggy sized thrones with plush red pillows.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Christmas? Get over here!" Joker shouted over the noise. Cole cautiously jogged over to his throne, while Maddie cartwheeled to hers. Harley Quinn smiled at her apprentice's show of agility. The two teens stopped in front of their seats and a very small henchman placed crowns on their heads. Maddie's crown was made out of onyx and rubies while Cole's was platinum and emerald. The teens then took their places in their shadowy seats of doom.

"Now, this is just the beginning of your new lives." Joker said with a smile. "Later on we will have a party with the other new villains. But until then you will have time to make yourself at home." "But that doesn't mean destroy the place!" Harley Quinn interjected. The henchmen groaned like scolded children. At that comment Cole and Maddie found it hard not to smile. "Take them to their rooms!" Joker commanded. The teens were lifted onto shoulders and carried to their new bedrooms.

Once in her new room, Maddie fell onto her bed with a massive sigh. The sigh then changed to giggles as bud and Lou rushed in, tackled her, and licked her face. She got out of the bed and picked up a chew toy that was on the floor, and threw it across the room. Bud and Lou sprinted after it, shoving each other in the race to get to it first. Maddie whistled and they both stopped and saw that she hadn't thrown it at all. Maddie found another chew toy while they ran back to her. Bud's was a hamburger and Lou's was a hot dog.

Throwing the hot dog on one side of the room and the hamburger on the other, Maddie scanned the room. The walls were white, with three giant black diamonds on the wall with her bedroom door. The one where her bed was had vines on it, and the one opposite of her door had a giant cat. The floors were a dark wood. Her bed turned out to be a massive queen sized bed. But that's not all. To the right and left of her bed, attached to the wall 7 feet off the ground, were two other beds, also queens. She climbed the ladder to the one on the left. Its comforter was black with Harley's three diamonds, the top and bottom ones were white and the center one was red.

The pillow had her name on it in gold, and the same design. The sheets were just red. Above it, there was a plaque engraved with her name on it. She leapt to the other bed across from it; the comforter was light pink, with black cartoon kitten faces on it. The pillow read Krysti in gold, matching the comforter, and black sheets finished the set. This plaque reading Krysti, same as the pillow. Dropping down to the bottom bed, the comforter was white with green leaves and purple flowers. The pillow was the same with Ary spelled in gold. The sheets were purple like the flowers. She read the last plaque: Ary. Her friends.

They had beds in her room? Then she realized, the Gotham City Sirens: Catwoman, Harley Quinn, and Poison Ivy. That means she and her friends could have sleepovers! Yay! _No, bad Maddie think villain._ She thought. _Or not, since they put it in my room. Okay, Yay!_ She checked the clock on a shelf that was next to each bed. 6:13 pm. She jumped off the bed and did a front flip. Bud and Lou were chewing their toys happily.

She walked over to her closet and opened it. Her closet door led to three other doors, each engraved with a name. _Like the beds. _She noted. Maddie opened hers and found pajamas (which were half black and half red with three diamond of the opposite color shorts. With a white t-shirt that snugly fit, and had the three diamonds, two black and one red.) And all kinds of other clothes for any occasion along with two copies of the outfit she was wearing. Also in her closet was a giant stash of bones for Bud and Lou, and three hammers. Stepping out of her closet, which was built in to the wall opposite of the beds, she noticed another door six or seven feet away.

Opening it, it turned out to be a bathroom, with three sinks, mirrors, showers, and toilets. They were even marked with each girl's symbol. The sink was loaded with baskets of face cleanser and makeup. The sinks were all connected by a marble counter, and dark wood cabinets beneath. The tile matched the marble counters. Exiting the bathroom she noticed a shelf that stuck out two feet from the wall next to each bed. Vaulting up the ladder to her bed, she sat on the end of her bed and looked at the shelf. The shelf contained an alarm clock, a laptop, an iPhone, an iPad, and a small remote. _I like this place better and better._ She thought. A knock came from her door.

Leaping off the bed, she answered the door. It was a henchman. She decided that she was going to call all the henchmen she didn't know, Joe. Joe said "Come with me, were going to the helipad." Maddie whistled, and Bud and Lou snapped to attention. She motioned towards the door, and they ran to her. Grabbing her hammer, she followed Joe out to the helipad, Maddie's excitement grew. She couldn't wait to see her friends. Cole was already there, sitting in the helicopter. Apparently Joker and Harley already left. So Maddie got another ride in the helicopter with Cole. Yay. Taking a seat opposite from him, she settled down for the ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The helicopter landed at the Glacier for the annual Penguin Party. Maddie stepped out of the helicopter and scanned the outside of the club. Man, villains leave lots of traces. There were vines, whip marks, extra patches of ice, massive claw marks, cane indentations, hand and foot holds for an XXXXXXXL, tire marks, and large scattered clumps of clay. She walked towards the roof exit, and slid open the door. A blast of music, lights, and singing exploded through the door. Maddie felt like she was pushing through a hurricane trying to get the doors closed with Bud and Lou on the same side of the door with her. Finally she came to a set of stairs leading to the dining area. Sitting on the banister, she spiraled down the staircase to the party below.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Maddie noticed her friends sitting at a table with the kid who had become the next Bane. She knew his name is Abel, and he really used to bug her before but, she'll have to get used to him now. "Maddie!" both girls screamed at once. They ran towards each other in a group hug. Bud and Lou, not wanting to miss out on the action, ran circles around the hugging trio. "Awww. Are these your hyenas?" Ary asked rubbing the top of Lou's head. "Yeah, the one you're petting, that's Lou. The one that's trying to take Abel's leg off, that's Bud." Maddie said with a laugh. "So, how's it going? I see that both of you are adapting well." Maddie noted, gesturing at their new looks. Krysti was in Catwoman's Arkham City costume, and Ary was in Poison Ivy's only more modified to fit her age and modesty. "Great!" Ary said with a little hop of excitement" "Me too" Krysti replied. "Just wait till you come to my place!" Maddie said raising her eyebrows with mock secrecy. "Welcome one and all!" Penguin said, interrupting their conversation. The girls sat down, and listened to Penguin's speech. "To the annual Villain party!" everyone cheered, except Bud and Lou who let out their hyena cackles. "Please help yourself to the bar and refreshments. And for once, don't blow up the casino." He muttered something about Killer Croc and anger management. The party resumed as Penguin retreated back into the icy depths of the club. "Ladies." Abel said gesturing toward the bar. Ary and Krysti took an arm, while Maddie got a piggyback ride. Taking a seat at the bar, the girls ordered: strawberry lemonade, a pina colada, and a pineapple mango smoothie. Slurping their straws, they told each other everything that happened after the clearing. Ary was taken to the flower shop where Poison Ivy's lair was. Only she went by plant, not helicopter.

Corrupted and mutant vines had burst from the flower shop, and radioactive sludge had seeped from the cracks. "Whoa!" Ary said, walking into the flower shop with Ivy. At first, she stopped at the sludge, and then stepped into it. Realizing that she was fine, Ary continued into the floral shop. After you got past the inside of the flower shop, Ivy's lair began to unfold. Plant capsules with 'only Ivy knows what' inside were everywhere. Mostly around the edges of the room, the large capsules seemed to contain something, about human size. Ivy showed Ary the kitchen, living room, and Ary's room. When they got to Ary's room however, Ivy disappeared, into the depths of the floral shop.

Ary shrugged it off and continued walking towards her door. Her door was a light wood with her name spelled out in flowers on it. Opening her door she found the oddest of surprises. The room was completely empty, except for a small Harley Quinn figurine. Ary walked closer to the figurine. When she was close to it, she reached out her hand and poked it. The figurine rocked back and forth till it was straight again. "Huh" Ary said. The figurine the opened its tiny mouth and released a spray of laughing gas. Before Ary was completely subdued she wrapped herself in plants, and slid herself out the door. "And then I woke up in the plant mobile." Ary said concluding her story to her friends. "Wow" Krysti said. "My story won't be a shock then"

Krysti was taken by the Cat cycle, to Catwoman's place. Arriving at her apartments, it looked as if Catwoman didn't have a lair at all. Going through the apartment door, that was where the relation to an apartment ended. Catwoman's lair was stockpiled with cat statues, gems, jewels, and weapons. There was also a kitchen, lounge room, and mega TV center. Waltzing to her bedroom door, Krysti noticed her mentor's disappearance but didn't question it. Opening the door she found the weirdest of surprises, the Harley Quinn statue strikes again, only this time Krysti whipped herself out the door, and woke up in a stolen Mercedes.

"Oookay" Maddie said, her expression riddled with confusion. "Well, I didn't put them there, so you can't blame me." Each girl simultaneously sipped their beverage, face in the same concentrating glare. "Whoa! I wouldn't want to be the cause of that face!" Abel exclaimed putting up his hands in surrender. "HOLD UP! What if our mentors put them there to bring us together?" Ary said bolting straight up and snapping her fingers. "Right!" Maddie said excitedly.

"The Gotham City Sirens! Remember that class where Mr. Matawan told us about that?" Krysti exclaimed, bouncing up and down. Soon all of the girls were bouncing up and down. "Hey what's Cole doing with Piper, aka Talia al Ghul?" Abel questioned. All three girls froze. Their head turned simultaneously, each girl wearing the same stony expression. Sure enough Cole was snuggling with Piper.

Maddie pulled a dagger from her boot. Thankfully the music was loud enough that neither Cole nor Ashlyn heard the whistle of the blade as it sailed through the air. The blade caught the end of Cole's sleeve pinning his arm to the wall. Maddie threw another blade; this one stuck the collar of his suit. She continued until Cole was unnoticeably stuck to the wall. "Get out of that one, freak." Maddie muttered to herself. Piper or Cole must have wanted something to eat/drink, because Piper got up and walked away. Cole tried to follow, but found himself stuck to the wall.

"And that is why I don't label my stuff." Maddie implied as Cole desperately tried to free himself. Piper came back to help but, the knives were too far into the wall. Maddie, Ary, and Krysti made an attempt at containing their snickers and giggles, but the situation became funnier and funnier. Starting with Piper breaking one of her blades in the frantic move of freeing Cole. Abel started to get up, but vines wrapped around his legs, making sure he didn't move from the spot.

Pretty soon, Cole had attracted the mentors, and they were making bets on who did it. Harley recognized the blades but didn't say a word. Not able to stand the humiliation, Piper left Cole stuck to the wall and at the crowd's mercy. "Okay, lesson learned." Krysti said. The others agreed. Maddie got up from the bar stool and walked over to the edges of the crowd. Pushing her way through, she finally made it to the center of the action. Scarecrow's apprentice (Jesse: male) was trying to inject Cole with his fear serum, but the girls got there first. Krysti left Jessie in a burlap pile, while Ary surrounded the girls and Cole in a bubble of plants.

"Stuck?" was the only thing Maddie said. "Ya think?" was Cole reply. "Brrr." Ary said. "Is it just me, or did it get colder in here?" Maddie gave her an evil glare, and pulled the first knife from Cole's arm. After fifteen minutes Cole was finally free from the wall. Maddie then stuck the knives back in the holes in the wall. "You're going to need a new suit." Maddie said her face expressionless. The plants parted and she disappeared.

The other two gave Cole a killer look and also left. After the three girls were back in their seats, Ary removed the bubble, making Cole look like an escape artist. "You guys want to go out on the roof?" Abel asked when he had finally freed himself from the vines that had trapped him before. "Sure." The simultaneous reply was so in harmony that it sounded like one person. "Okay then," Abel said, sweeping the trio off their chairs.

A barrage of giggles came when the girls were lifted into the air. Abel effortlessly carried the girls onto the roof, tossing them onto one of the arranged couches and lounges. "I'm going to get some more food and drinks. BRB." Abel said before he disappeared down the stairs. "Sooooo, who do you think is the cutest villain?" Krysti asked once Abel was out of earshot. "I don't know, but Ary would be _perfect_ for Killer Croc!" Maddie teased, poking her friend. "Whaaaat, no!" Ary exclaimed. "You have to date _Cole_!" Ary shot back, elbowing Maddie in the ribs. "Hey, I tried that already, it didn't end well."


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, yeah…," Krysti said. "I forgot about that." Yeah-" Ary was interrupted by Abel coming back up the stairs. "Who wants to play 'Who will Abel find first'?" Maddie whispered. "Me!" the other two whispered back. Plants wrapped themselves around each girl's waist and pulled them from the circular couch, leaving Bud, Lou, and a plant decoy underneath the blanket that was already on the couch. The vines that had pulled the girls away now had them underneath a different couch.

"Okay, we each have to keep moving, but stay out of sight." Maddie whispered. "I left Abel a note explaining the rules. He's allowed to bring in help though, but only two other people." Ary and Krysti nodded. "Watch!" Krysti whispered, pointing at Abel, who was walking towards the couch they were just in. "I hope you guys like Jell-O, because, well, long story short, the other food might not be edible." He set down the tray of blue Jell-O. "Guys?" Abel lifted the edge of the blanket, and Bud &amp; Lou gave him a look that read,_ what do you mean you brought Jell-O? We wanted bones! And, no, we don't know where they are! They just disappeared and left us with this nasty tasting piece of paper and boring plant._ Abel picked up the half wet piece of paper, and read:

Dear Abel,

I hope you like to play hide and seek. Ary, Krysti and I are hiding in various places. BTW we're allowed to move. You can bring two other people to help you look Good luck :-)

3 Maddie

"Seriously guys?" Abel sighed, and then went downstairs to find the search party of choice.

Downstairs he found his two search helper's; Two Face's, and Man-Bat's apprentices. Abel explained as they followed him up the spiraling stairway. The two of them nodded eagerly. Maddie saw them come from her position, recognizing them as Tyler (Man-Bat) and Ian (pronounced I-AN not EE-AN/ Two Face) Tyler was wearing blue jeans and a worn batman shirt.'_ How ironic' _Maddie thought. Ian was wearing a half black half white button up shirt and matching jeans. Even though Ian is Two Face's mini-me, his face is still normal, but not his hair, which is half wild white.

The search began. Tyler shot up into the sky to spot any movement from above. Ian started walking around, flipping his coin, over and over. Abel was looking under couches by lifting them up, then setting them back down. Maddie saw Ian start to walk close to her hiding spot in one of the high cabinets in the bar. She prepared to move, but then Ian disappeared. _'Uh-oh'_ Maddie thought.

Maddie threw a smoke bomb she didn't know she had, covering the bar area in a thick red smoke. Running for cover, she singled out options quickly: _Bar_ _roof? Not with Tyler. Stick to the side of the building? Do I look like a piece of ice? Argh...I'm running out of options!_ Scanning the roof area, she found her opportunity. Maddie skidded _just_ under an overhang of ice meant to be railing.

Meanwhile, Ary was planting decoy after decoy, causing the boys to become confused with which ones held the girls or not. Unfortunately for the boys, none of them did. "It's weird how they don't realize that Tyler possesses a powerful sense of smell." Ary whispered to herself. She then looked up just in time to see red smoke and Maddie skid underneath a large overhang of ice. _"Nice."_ she thought. "_The only way they're going to get to her is if they break the ice. But if they do that then Penguin will be furious._

Ary then switched her attention to the boys. As if in slow motion, Ian's foot came down on a vine that lay across the floor. Ary gasped, feeling as if Ian just stepped on her. The vine jumped to life, wrapping around Ian like a boa constrictor. "Urk...Help!" he cried out, diverting the attention of the male monstrosities. Tyler dove down, and Abel ran forward. Using the diversion, Ary dove behind the bar, sliding herself into one of the lower cabinets.

Elsewhere, (not really) Krysti was crouched in the stairwell of the roof, the one that led down into the club. She heard the sound of Abel running away from her, then running towards her. Wrapping her whip around one of the bars in the banister, she leapt over it, dangling from the bottom of the railing. Abel ran past her, shaking the staircase like a trampoline. Once he was gone, Krysti pulled herself up and darted out of the staircase.

She was met with a vine wrapped Ian and a struggling Tyler. _"Great job Ary"_ Krysti thought, creeping out of sight behind the two boys. She stealthily slid on her goggles, now being able to see where her friends were. Crawling, Krysti slid under a stationary couch and positioned herself on the underside of the sofa, so when lifted she wouldn't be seen.

When all girls were in a place that they were never going to be found in, Abel returned with Ivy, who had come to help with vine removal. When she saw Ian, she burst out laughing. She untangled him and sent a messenger plant to Ary. Still snickering, she waltzed back down the stairs. As the messenger plant slithered to Ary, the boys continued looking. The messenger plant reached Ary and whispered to her: Come down to the party and bring your friends. I trust that you can make it past them.

Ary then poked her head out of the cabinet. Peering over the granite top, she saw the boys aimlessly wandering around, peering around corners and looking under couches. She threw a seed, and it rolled right in front of the boys. The trio of males looked at it, curiosity becoming hard to overcome. Ary snapped her fingers and sleeping gas exploded from the walnut sized seed.

Coughing, the guys fell to the ground, out cold. Ary signaled, a high pitched whistle, which told the other two that the coast was clear. Krysti emerged first, since it was easier to come out from under a couch than from beneath a section of railing. It was Bud and Lou to the rescue, when they notified the fact that Maddie might need a little help. They started licking the ice with their hyena breath.

Maddie slid out from under the railing, accidentally sliding into Bud and Lou from her hiding spot. She got up, brushed herself off, and walked over to her friends. "Ivy sent me a note saying that I should bring you guys down to the party with me." Ary said once they were together. "Okay, fine with me….but, what will we do with these guys?" Krysti asked. Maddie nodded, "We could tie them up with a bow and leave a note." She suggested. "Okay," Krysti and Ary said.

They did so, the note reading:

Here sits the three boys who lost hide and seek with the apprentices of Poison Ivy, Cat woman and Harley Quinn. Try not to torture them too badly. If you're wondering, they never found us. :-) Not even with the three of them.

Love: Ary, Krysti and Maddie

"Okay, I think that's good, let's go downstairs" Maddie said, and then the five of them went downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

0o0o0o0o

Once downstairs, the three girls and two hyenas searched for Ivy. This wasn't too hard since hyenas have a good sense of smell. Sometimes. Bud and Lou would take turns finding Ivy's trail. But when one had the trail, the other had found every other plant and person _but _Ivy.

"There she is, up against the wall talking to Krysti's and my mentor." Maddie noted, pointing. The two hyenas gave up on their tracking and ran towards Harley. "Hewwo, there." Harley said, rubbing Bud and Lou's heads. "We know what you did." Catwoman said. All three girls' heads started to droop. One thought ricocheted through the three heads, _how did they know about the 'dagger trap'?_ Ivy spoke up, "And we're proud of you for it." The heads looked up, confused.

Harley joined in too, still rubbing the hyena's heads, "Most apprentices aren't that coordinated and close together. So the three of you beating the three of them, means more than the boys being idiots." Catwoman nodded. "Normally, you would have been caught or crowded in one space. But since you were friends, you could understand each other's movements and body language."

Harley looked like she was about to say something, but was interrupted by a mechanical chirp. She looked down at her watch and pressed a button. Maddie could tell from the reflection in Harley's eyes that she had just received a message. "Hey girls, we got a job request." Ivy and Catwoman peered over Harley's shoulders and read the message.

"Yes! Another one!" Catwoman cheered, doing a small hop. "Well, what are waiting for? Let's go!" Ivy said, sharing Catwoman's excitement. The three of them almost left, but Krysti let out a small cough. "Right," Harley said, "You three can go back to the Asylum when the party's over...or when you can't hold your head up, either one works." Maddie looked at her friends, and said, "Okay, see you when you get back, but what about mini-Joker?"

Harley looked around, apparently not seeing him, she said, "If you find him tell him the same thing." And with that said she turned and left, leaving the girls with free rein. "So... what do you guys want to do?" Krysti said, breaking the second short silence. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm doing _this_!" On the word 'this' Maddie did a back handspring.

Once she was on her feet again, she held her arms up in the 'finished' pose. "My turn!" Ary went next, almost landing on a drunken penguin. "Whoops," she said, "Sorry little guy." She nudged the penguin out of the way, and said "Your turn!" she called to her awaiting friend. Krysti nodded, "Okay," She launched herself, head over heels, right into a free and not out-cold Abel.

Krysti let out a screech and leapt to a hanging chandelier. "Thanks to you; Me, Tyler and Ian would have been left there for the night." He said eyes burning. "If it weren't for Frosty over here, we would have been _humiliated_. "Oooooh, _humiliated_. So scary." Maddie said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Poor wittle Abel wasn't _man_ enough to face _humiliation_." The fire in Abel's eyes grew brighter. Ary noticed the tension in Abel's arm start to shift. "Maddie…." she said warningly.

Abel started to say something, but was interrupted by a muffled boom. Three feminine heads snapped to look at each other. "YOU IDIOT!" the three of them cried, racing towards the sound of the boom. Bud and Lou, startled by the sudden outburst, raced after the trio, leaving a confused Abel in the dust, anger forgotten.

{Line break: Our terrible trio has suddenly screamed out 'you idiot'. They are now racing past drunkards, penguins and are streaking down hallways.}

"He just _had_ to didn't he." Maddie said, glaring at the people she ran past. "Out of all the things in the world…" Ary said, sharing the look of anger. "We're here." Krysti notified, gesturing to the charred and smoking door. Maddie stepped up to the door and knocked. FWUMP. The door fell off its hinges and crashed to the floor. The three girls walked into the room, surveying the area.

The room was completely covered in ashes, except for the gaping hole in the wall. Maddie waded into burnt furniture, charred carpet, and melted glass, friends in tow. Ary pushed aside an ashen stool to reveal a charcoal covered Cole.

**(Now most of you are wondering what just happened, so I'll tell you: Blake, one of Cole's friends, became Batboy. So Cole decides it would be a great idea to tell Blake/Batman that all of the Villains are having a party at the Glacier. And Batman comes and missiles the side of the Glacier. The only good thing is Cole stopped the blast with Mighty Joker Power, and saves the Glacier.)**

A bright green vine, pretty in the contrast of the blackened room, wrapped itself around Cole's waist. It lifted him into the air. The girls slowly picked their way back through the door. "Umm...maybe we should do something about that." Krysti said waving her hand at the destroyed room. "Right." Maddie said. She then pulled a roll of yellow police caution tape and made a new door with tape. "Let's hope that will work." Ary spoke with noticeable worry. "Ooh, I have an idea!" Krysti exclaimed, pulling out a black can of spray paint.

She sprayed the Batman logo across the police tape, and then tossed the can aside. "Nice," Ary said, worry dissipating like snow. "Now, what do we do with Brainy over here?" Maddie asked, gesturing to the still unconscious Cole. "We could take him to the Asylum?" Krysti suggested. "Sure, why not?" Maddie said. "Lead the way," Ary spoke with a formal voice and bowed low to the ground.

"Shut up." Maddie said with a smile, lightly shoving Ary. The girls ran up the staircase found at the end of the corridor. Coming out onto the roof, the girls clustered together, brainstorming what to do. "Um...first we have to let Bud and Lou out of the staircase door." Maddie ran to the door before Ary was done speaking, and flung it open. But the hyenas weren't even there. Maddie let out a shriek, then a whistle. Bud and Lou came bounding up the steps a while later.

"Ohh, my poor babies I am sooo sorry." Maddie cooed, snuggling her hyenas. Bud and Lou didn't seem to mind accidentally being left behind. The girl and her hyenas walked back over to Ary and Krysti. "Okay, so…what about a helicopter?" Krysti asked, "Doesn't Maddie's henchmen have helicopters?" Maddie checked her pockets, "yeah, but I don't have a henchman summoner." Ary walked over to the railing and looked down into the docks and sea below. "What about a jet ski?"

Confused, Maddie and Krysti walked over, this time closely followed by Bud and Lou. "How would we get Cole to ride a jet ski unconscious?" Krysti questioned. Maddie walked over to the bar and got herself a glass of water. Coming back to her friends, she dumped the glass of water onto Cole. Sputtering, Cole came back to consciousness wet and freezing. "Willing to ride a jet ski into Arkham?" Maddie asked tossing him a towel.

"Gladly." he replied, drying his face off.


	6. Chapter 6

0o0o0o0o0o

Nobody seemed to mind four teenagers and two hyenas sneaking about, that is until they realized they just lost their jet skis. Creeping out onto the dock, the Sinister Six, (hahahahah not really XD) corralled together four jet skis and an inner tube. "What do you need an inner tube for?" Cole whispered to Maddie. "Have you seen a hyena drive a jet ski?" Maddie whispered back. "Oh."

They lined up the four Sea-Doo's, black, green, purple, and light blue, and hooked the inner tube onto the black one. Maddie found hyena life vests and strapped them to Bud and Lou. They then jumped into the inner tube and waited for the ride to start. Anyone know how to jumpstart a Sea-Doo?" Ary asked, sitting on the green one "Or does it not need a key?"

"You guys have such little faith." Cole said, jangling jet ski keys. Maddie sat backwards on hers and crossed her legs. "I'm not even going to ask." she said jumping off the Sea-Doo and taking her key. He flashed her dangerous smile and she rolled her eyes. Krysti and Ary shared a secret look, the space no longer cold.

Everyone started their jet skis, hoping the noise would be overlooked. "Doesn't Arkham have water mines?" Krysti asked, speaking over the snarl of the jet skis. "Let's find out." Maddie shouted and took off. Krysti shook her head and raced after. Cole and Ary looked at each other and followed.

Miles behind, Penguin came out of his club to see four of his jet skis being stolen into the night. Pulling out his iPhone, he dialed a number and spoke into his cell, "You were right, they did steal them." He listened to the reply. "I agree. Let's hope that the mines choose to not function properly tonight."

Maddie decided that she never wanted to get off of her Sea-Doo. She could see that her friends shared the same thought. "WOOOH HOO!" she heard Cole yell. Maddie turned around just in time to see him jump one of her wakes. And to see to massive yachts following them.

Ary and Krysti heard the faint call of 'ducks in a row' meaning follow Maddie. Ary swerved her Sea-Doo into position, Krysti behind her. Cole saw the turn in movement, and was confused, until Krysti motioned him to follow. The line of Sea-Doos headed straight for the yachts.

One of the captains of the ships became confused and turned around so it was parallel to the other yacht. The jet ski line swerved between the passing yachts, and faced the massive wakes to jump. Ary paled, _No way. Maddie, you have to be crazy,_ she thought. _Those wakes have to be at least 8 feet tall._

Bud and Lou each grabbed a handle on their inner tube and braced themselves. Maddie tensed as she hit the first wake. Pigtails flying, hyenas holding on to the handles, she soared into the air. Maddie turned to look at her friends in slow motion as they hit the wakes too. Her Sea-Doo crashed back into the water to face the second wake.

Before she did, she looked back to see Bud and Lou, tongues lolling past the handles, ready for more. Maddie crashed into the second wake. Laughing, she moved quickly, stepping on the front of the jet ski, and back flipping off of it and hopefully back on the Sea-Doo.

Ary saw Maddie hit the first wake and knew that she had to go next. Hitting the gas, she shot into the first wake. Screeching, Ary was thrown into the air, still attached to her jet ski. Letting go of the handles, she flung her hands up. "YEAH!" Ary cried out. She quickly grabbed the handles again, and cascaded into the second wake. This time she stood up, catching sight of Maddie, before Ary crashed back into the water again.

Next went Krysti, who was surprised that her friends weren't sane enough to know that this was insane. Coming closer to the wake Krysti shrugged and sped into the wake. When she and her Sea-Doo were first tossed into the air, Krysti screamed bloody murder. The second, Krysti stood on her jet ski like a surfboard, and saw her other friends. And what Maddie just got herself into.

Last but not least, went Cole. Show off that he was, he had to stand on the handles. When he did over the first wake, he almost wasn't riding the Sea-Doo. The second time, he decided to go over the wake sideways. Doing so, he came down landing on the side of the jet ski, having to throw his weight to the other side of the Sea-Doo.

Skidding to a stop, he saw a black jet ski speeding away. With no rider. Maddie was just hanging on to her jet ski by the foot holder. She was making some progress by inching her way along the edge of the foot hold. He saw her reach for the seat, grab it then fall back to where she was. By the look on her face, she was cursing under her breath.

Hitting the gas, Cole shot after her. Surprisingly, her Sea-Doo was still going at full speed, when the driver was hanging of the edge. _She must have rigged so it wouldn't stop with or without her. _Cole thought, pressing on through the choppy waters. He was close enough now that he could hear Bud and Lou barking.

Maddie turned and looked at Cole, who was gaining on her jet ski. "Come to rescue me?" She said, spitting out water. "Why not?" He replied, reaching out his hand, he pulled her out of the water. "Thanks charming," Maddie said, then leapt to her Sea-Doo.

Swerving the jet ski to face the direction of which she just came from, Maddie recalled her insane leap. After Maddie had back flipped, she had landed on the back edge of the seat. But, leather pants+wet seat= slide. So Maddie had slid off the seat and accidentally hit a button that made it full speed without touching the gas.

Barely hanging on to the foot holder, she was dragged by her jet ski until Cole had helped. Flooring the pedal, Maddie raced ahead of her friends. Waving at her friends shocked faces, Maddie catapulted ahead. The race was on.

It was swerve in front of swerve, until the racers came in view of Arkham. "So...this is where we find out if Arkham has mines in the water." Ary said. "Yep." Maddie said, still dripping wet. "Who first?" Krysti asked. Everyone looked at a different person. "I'll go." Cole said, inching forward. At first, he went slowly, and then was racing along. He was almost there, when a rumbling sound vibrated through the water. All of the mines that Cole went over exploded. Cole made it just in time to the shore to not be blown up. Maddie went next, following the path that Cole went through.

Krysti went, then Ary. Once everyone was safely on the shore of the asylum, Maddie said, "That wasn't too hard." At the end of that comment, all of the mines exploded. "Whoops." they said simultaneously. Maddie freed Bud and Lou from their life vests, and the sextet went inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Once the six of them finally made it past the traps, swinging blades, flying darts, and teddy bears, (don't ask) they came to the front door. on the door was a sign that said 'closed'. Maddie walked to the right of the door and pressed a green button.

A trap door opened, about four feet in width all around. Bud and Lou raced towards it, jumping through as if they were jumping onto a dog bed. Maddie looked at the others, shrugged, and stepped/ fell through the opening of the trap door. "I'm surprised she did that," Krysti said, "Maddie's afraid of falling." Ary nodded, then jumped into the trap door herself. Soon followed by Krysti, then Cole. After they were all through, the door closed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Maddie screamed as she slid down the long winding slide that connected the tunnels of Arkham. She came to a sudden stop, and a sign dropped down reading: for harley for joker for other

Maddie pressed 'for harley' and was dropped outside of her bedroom door. "Huh." she said and went inside. Ary, however pressed 'for other', then 'friend', and last 'of harley' and dropped outside of Maddie's bedroom door. Just as she was about to knock, Krysti fell down next to her, having chosen the same thing.

"Well hello there!" Maddie burst from the door, making her friends jump. Maddie had just washed the remaining makeup from her face. "Wouldest thou like to come in?" Maddie asked, bowing. Giggling, her friends nodded, and went in.

Both Ary and Krysti gasped as soon as they walked in. The gasps turned into a jumping, squealing group hug. "I'll give you the grand tour. Those are your beds," Maddie pointed to each bed, showing which girl went to which bed. "That door over there, is the closests, " Maddie said, guiding her friends to the door and showing them inside. "And last but certainly not least,

Maddie extravagantly waltzed to the last door. "Is...The bathroom!" Maddie exclaimed and flung open the door, revealing three bubble baths, with scented candles and bath salts. The group hug, with less squealing, returned.

The trio ran to their individual bath stations, and each pulled across a privacy curtain. If someone had walked into the bathroom and looked at each privacy curtain, they would see what looked like three boxes, each black, with a white symbol: a paw print, a diamond, a leaf. As Maddie and Krysti struggled to take off their accessories and Spandex, Ary pulled off a Arkham prison jacket, jean booty shorts, and leafy tank top.

Each girl simultaneously sunk into their bubble baths and sighed.

Two hours later, three girls were snuggled up in their comforters and pajamas watching tv, which was being projected onto a screen that had come down with a press of a button. Turns out, the cases on the Iphones, Ipads, and laptops were the same as the privacy curtains. "Anyone want to explore?" Maddie asked over the sound of bugs bunny blowing up a house. Krysti finished the braid she was twisting out of her hair and nodded. Ary looked up from her bed and shrugged, "Why not?" Maddie leapt down, then back up. "Brrrrr, that floor is cold!" Maddie said rubbing her frozen feet. "Oh come on!" Ary said stepping on the floor.

She walked across the floor to the closet, and threw Maddie socks. Instead of Maddie catching them with her hands, the socks wrapped around her bun, which she had just put up. "Hey!" Maddie said with pretend them off her bun, Maddie pulled on the socks. Walking to the door, Maddie peered around the door frame and into the hallway. Seeing nobody, she went back inside her room and said, "Let's leave the TV on and leave decoys, so if anyone come looking for us, they won't find us." Closing the door softly, the trio ran to the closet and grabbed pillows, blankets, and a wig. "Why do we even have these?" Krysti asked, holding up her wig. "In case our heads get shaved by terrorists." Maddie said serious faced. The grim expression turned into a laugh. "I don't know!" Maddie said still snickering.

Once the trick was set, three girls crept into the hallway. They snuck along until, they walked under a air vent. Out of nowhere, Maddie shot into the air and grabbed the air vent, and pulled the grate off. Setting it on the ground, Maddie jumped again and grabbed the edge of the air duct. "Are you insane?!" Krysti whisper-yelled. "Yes." Maddie whisper-yelled back. Maddie heaved herself into the air vent, then turned around and poked her head back through the opening.

"Coming?" she whispered to her friends waiting below. Ary and Krysti looked at each other, as if saying, _Why not?,_ and leapt up into the air vent. Once they were all safely in the air vent, Ary used a vine to secure the grate back in place. "Why are we in an air vent, when we live here!?" Ary whispered from behind Krysti.

"Because we don't know where henchmen might be lurking." Maddie whisper-replied. "Why are we whispering?" Krysti whisper-yelled. Maddie stopped crawling and turned around. "Do you know of any talking air vents?" she whispered. "Good point." Krysti noted, and waved Maddie to keep moving. Maddie turned back around and continued crawling.

Several minutes later, Maddie stopped again. She turned around and held a finger to her lips, and pointed at the grate below them. Her friends' gaze dropped to the grate, and seeped through to the room below. the room that they had stopped over, apparently, was some sort of basement.

But that wasn't why they stopped. Inside of the basement-like room, lurked a quite familiar face.


	8. Chapter 8

Creeping in the shadows, the Lurker (whoever is in the basement), was moving towards the estimated area of the door. Maddie got there first. She had quietly removed the grate and slipped into the room, with silent protests from her friends. Standing in front of the door with her arms crossed, she confronted the Lurker.

"Blake." the name shattered the silence, slicing through the tension of the soundless room like melted butter. He grinned at her in a costume similar to Batman Beyond, only a silver symbol, not red and not a full faced mask. "Nice pajamas." he replied. "I like yours too." Maddie shot back.

"Ohh, I am wounded." Blake said, putting a hand over his heart with mock hurt. "Oh shut up." Maddie said in response to his move of injure. "Just out of curiosity," He said, tilting his head to the side. "Are you wearing a bra?" Apparently, that was enough to cross the line. Maddie swept her foot unnoticeably backwards, and then swung it forwards and upwards, performing a perfect front kick. The well-aimed kick caught Blake in the jaw. He took several steps backwards, holding his jaw.

"So, that's how you want to do this. Okay." Blake squared off, and raised his fists. "Ladies first." Maddie threw a fake punch, and then dove under Blake, grabbing his arm at the last second and flipping him over. He landed on his back, breathless. Maddie leapt to her feet, and picked up a box behind her. She slammed to box down onto Blake's chest, once again, leaving him without breath.

"I take that back, I should have gone first." Blake said voice raspy. Maddie circled him like a vulture circling dying prey. Blake struck out, catching Maddie's foot and bringing her down onto him. She landed on his chest with _oomph_. Blake rolled over and straddled her, trapping her between him and hard place.

Maddie took advantage of his split legs and slammed her knee into Blake's crotch, causing him to loosen his hold on her arms. Maddie then freed her arm and slapped Blake hard enough to throw him to the side. "Ahh that really hurt." Blake whispered in pain. Maddie rolled away, then stood up and grabbed a rope. She then tied Blake's arms, gagged him and blindfolded him.

Standing up, Maddie whistled to her friends, who were still in the air duct. They dropped down and walked over. "Wow. I didn't think you could do that." Krysti said once she had come in earshot of Maddie. "Me neither." Maddie replied. "Come on and help me take him to the throne room. Joker will have a surprise in the morning." Maddie smiled darkly. Ary made a plant carrier and the three girls took a tied up Blake to the throne room.

0o0o0o0o0

Once in the throne room, the girls realized that Joker was still up, more or less solving the problems of whoever entered the throne room. Ary poked her head in the throne room, but was pushed out by a burly henchman, who handed her a number. "You going to have to wait like everyone else." he said in a sub-contra bass voice. "But it's urgent! We have a present for Joker!" Maddie pleaded, putting on her best let-me-through-please face.

The henchman's head tilted to the side. "Aren't you Harley's new kid?" he asked, looking at Maddie quizzically. "Yes!" Maddie exclaimed, and then spoke again, "And, she's going to be mad if you don't let us through!" The henchman looked nervous. "Fine go ahead and go through, but if I get in trouble, remember who drives you helicopter." he stepped to the side and let them pass through.

"Next!" Joker yelled, dismissing whoever was just talking. The girls walked in, and Joker's smile grew smilier. "Ooo, did ya get me a present? It's not even Christmas! Or is it? Bah, I don't care." Ary moved her plant bundle forwards, and Joker's smile looked less enthusiastic. Maddie noticed, "Just wait, never judge a bomb by its casing, remember?" she said with a sly smile. "I like you kid." Joker said, "Okay fine, I'll close my eyes."

He put his hands over his eyes and waited. Maddie pulled the plant forward, careful not to pull off any leaves. Placing it directly in front of Joker, she motioned Ary to unwrap Blake. "Open!" Maddie yelled as plants and vines fell away to reveal a tied up Batboy. Joker took one look at Blake and leapt off his throne, spinning Maddie around in a bear hug.

"Best present ever!" he cackled. Setting Maddie down, he ran to his throne. Joker stood on the top of it and swung around to face a camera. "Harley, my dear, we have company!" The camera came to life and swiveled to the three girls and Blake and stopped, losing life once again. A couple minutes later, Harley swung from a chain attached to a catwalk above. "What do we have here?" she asked, walking over. "SURPRISE!" the trio yelled simultaneously, doing jazz hands and gesturing to Blake.

A dark smile crept over Harley's face. "I think we have a call to make." she said, blue eyes looking at Blake maliciously. "Oh oh oh, can I do it?" begged Maddie. "Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?" she turned puppy eyes on Harley. "Okay fine. But don't mess up; this will be Batman you're talking to." Harley handed her a phone with an anti-tracker on it. Maddie walked over to her throne, sticking her tongue out at Blake when she passed.

"You have Batman on speed dial?" she asked quizzically, sitting down, and then hit the dial button. It rang three times before Maddie heard, "What do you want Joker?" from the speaker. A smile lit up Maddie's face,

"Oh dear Batman, this isn't Joker."

"Who is this?"

"Some things you will never find out."

"I always find things out."

"Okay then, Mr. Superior. In our next encounter, tell me my full name."

"Fine. But, stop it with your games. What do you want?"

"Have you heard from a certain apprentice lately?"

"What have you done with him?"

"Well, I caught him trespassing so I took care of him. But don't worry, he lives."

"Release him."

"Or what?"

"Or all of my resources will be used to get Blake back."

"So you know his name!"

Maddie heard the faint grinding of teeth in frustration

"Oh sorry Bats. Am I driving you batty?"

"You will release Blake by 6:00 tomorrow morning or I will release my forces onto you."

"So, you're a Jedi now?"

"Do we have a deal?"

"Yes. No, wait were you going to order me pizza? If not then no."

"Then you will suffer the consequences."

"Hmm. Me and suffering don't go together."

"But you and jail are perfect for each other."

"Nah. I don't think so. Any who, if you get another ring from me, then I might have another deal for you. Bye, Batman"

Maddie pressed the end call button and started laughing. Still snickering, she tossed the phone back to Harley. "He has the most serious, deep, and intense voice I've ever talked to on the phone!" Maddie spun around and hung upside down from her chair of doom. "It was like talking to a cyborg."

"Oh, right. Batman says that if we don't release Batkid over here by 6:00 tomorrow morning, he's going to release his forces or resources." Maddie threw her feet over her head, and flipped off her throne. "Now what?" Maddie turned to see Joker and Harley quietly discussing the matter. "We prepare for battle!" Joker called, and slammed his hand down on a hidden button in his chair. Confetti exploded from nowhere, and racks of weapons emerged.


	9. Chapter 9

0o0o0o0o

Maddie's jaw dropped, amazed at the mass of weapons. "Now where am I going to practice my gymnastics?" Maddie looked around and realized that everyone had left. Except Blake. "You could practice in the Batcave." Blake suggested. "Shut up." Maddie snapped walking past him. She then stopped mid-step, and said "Maybe I could bring you your bestest friend over. How about that?" Blake's eyes widened as if saying _he's-still-alive_?

Maddie flashed Blake a wicked smile, then walked to Cole's room. She took a random guess at a purple door with the words: HAHA spray painted in green. Instead of knocking quietly like a normal person, Maddie banged on the door as if the place was on fire. She heard a shout and a thumping of feet and the door opened.

"Hi." Maddie said when Cole's now-blonde-again head came through the opening. "Surprise for you." she said gesturing down the hallway. Cole rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and followed Maddie down the hall. His pajamas were a grey t-shirt with an evil smiley face on it, and purple basketball shorts with a green stripe down the each side.

"Sorry to interrupt you beauty sleep, but I thought that you might want to see this." Maddie said, then ran down the hall and back flipped off the wall. "That's what you wanted to show me?" Cole said with an irritated yawn. "No stupidhead. Just wait." Maddie said as she led him to the throne room.

They rounded the corner and saw the line of people still waiting. Maddie walked up to the henchman she had before and crossed her arms. He took one look at her. "No." Maddie cocked her head to the side, giving the henchman a glimpse of the teenager rubbing his eyes behind her.

"One of these days, someone's going to give it to ya. And it won't be a puppy." he said stepping aside. "That's okay; I already have hyenas." she sashayed into the room with Cole in tow. When her foot hit the floor of the throne room, she broke into a run. When she was about six feet away from the throne facing Blake, Maddie's socked feet skidded across the marble. When she reached him, she spun him around to face mini Joker.

Even from across the throne room, Maddie could see Cole's eyes smolder with rage. "Hey Cole? Before you mamie 'the only flying mammal' would ya mind launching me to the catwalk?" Maddie heard Cole sigh, then crouch on one knee. She charged at him, and he cupped his hands. Maddie leapt at the last second and her feet landed in Cole's cupped hands.

He shot her in the air by pushing up through his legs and jumping, and lifting his hands at the same time shooting Maddie in the air simultaneously. Maddie grabbed the railing of the catwalk, just barely. "Thanks. But next time, will you try to not have me fall twenty feet?" She asked. Her request was ignored as Cole stalked towards Blake.

"Okay, fine. Leave me to hang on for dear life. I'm just peachy, keep on ignoring me." Maddie said sarcastically and pulled herself onto the catwalk. She found two bungee cords and piece of plastic with two holes drilled into each side. Maddie hooked the bungee cords through the holes then onto the railing of the catwalk.

"Wheeeeeeee!" Maddie cried as she swung onto her homemade swing. Cole spun around with a deathly glare. Maddie clamped her mouth shut and glided through the air silently. Blake looked nervous as Cole drew nearer. Maddie quietly placed a decoy on the swing and leapt to one of the weapon racks below her.

Clambering down from the top of the racks, Maddie snuck some emergency smoke bombs from a pile on a shelf. She watched Cole and Blake with caution.

"What a rotten 'friend' you are. 'Oh I'm going to blow up my best buddy! It's a great idea!'"

"And it was. How you lived? I don't know."

"You underestimate my abilities."

"Like you have any."

"Knife."

Maddie tossed him a short dagger.

"Okay fine you have 'abilities'"

Cole threw the knife behind, him and it embedded itself into a target placed upon the wall with Batman's picture on it. Knife to the forehead.

"Wow"

"Betcha couldn't do that."

"Untie me and find out."

"Not gonna happen."

"Screw you."

"I could say the same."

"Why didn't you?"

"Respective audience."

Maddie: "Shut up."

"I see what you mean."

Maddie: "Oh, so you think I'm 'respective audience'?"

"Pretty much"

"Same."

Maddie: "A kick to your jaw must have jacked up your memory Blake."

"When was this?"

Maddie: "Blake was in the basement."

"I did no such thing."

"Yeah right."

"You don't trust me?"

"Nope."

"Ouch."

"That's what I thought when you BOMBED me!"

"Oh. Right. I did do that."

"You son of a motherless goat."

Maddie: "Really?"

"When I was in the basement, a certain blonde found herself in one of my favorite places."

"You piece of bullshivick."

Maddie: "You have got to be kidding me."

"Where are you getting these?"

"The internet."

"Oh."

"So you _were_ in the basement."

"With blondie over there. Who is not on the swing anymore."

"When did you figure that out?"

"Where did she go?"

Maddie: "Boo!"

"Very funny."

Maddie: "Yep."

"Maddie turn him around, I want to sit on my throne."

Maddie: "And you can't turn him around why?"

"Because I'm already sitting down."

Maddie: "Fine, lazy butt."

Maddie turned Blake around once again. Walking back to her throne, Maddie felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She whipped her head towards Blake, who was now, not tied up. Maddie threw all seven smoke bombs at once. Purple smoke enveloped the room, giving Cole and Maddie a chance to escape.

Numbness spread throughout her body from her shoulder. Maddie collapsed, realizing that the pain in her shoulder was a tranquilizer. _"Crap."_ She thought. Through heavy eyelids, Maddie saw Cole disappear, and Blake walking closer. The last thing she saw before blacking out was Blake's foot and she heard, "Try running from me now."


	10. Chapter 10

Maddie woke up to the sound of 'Blank Space' playing. "_Ehhhh. Not the first time I've been tranquilized. What am I wearing?!"_ Maddie thought. She was wearing black combat boots, black jeggings, and a black tank top with a white lace long sleeved shirt over the tank top. "_That son of a motherless goat. Great, now I sound like Cole."_ Maddie was also tied to a steel post. In the _Batcave_.

"_Wonderful. There goes the opportunity of getting a lot of money for Blake. Why would you tie someone over the Batmobile?"_ Maddie swiveled her head around to see any means of escape. She saw a escapee batarang laying on the railing behind her. Maddie started to inch towards it, when Blake walked through a door to the right of her. He was wearing white jeans, a black tee with a white pocket, and black sneakers.

Maddie started to inch faster. She slid the batarang onto the top of her foot and bent her knee to grab it with her hand. Blake missed the snatching of the batarang, and walked up to her. Leaning on the rail of the platform, Blake stopped in front of her. "So, how does being tied up feel?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. "I prefer to be running in the opposite direction." Maddie replied. Blake scoffed, "You would run into concrete twenty feet below you."

"Thanks for the fall measurement." Blake reached out to caress a curl in Maddie's hair, but met teeth instead. he jumped backwards, "You little bitch!" Maddie smiled, "Naturally." Blake called out. "Alfred! Start the operation, I'm tired of this brat." The pole Maddie was tied to started to move.

"Nope!" Maddie shouted, cutting the ropes and falling to the ground. She pinwheeled her arms and bent her legs to absorb shock. Maddie landed ten feet away from the batmobile. She sprinted towards it, hearing Blake shout and ran faster. Maddie let out a piercing whistle and the car's roof opened.

She lept the remaining two feet and landed in the leather seat. Closing the hatch, Maddie turned the ignition and floored the gas pedal. The car sped at the door. It opened, sending Maddie speeding into freedom. or so she thought.

Twenty miles later, the scanner beeped, and Maddie saw Blake on a motorcycle, quickly gaining. "_Crap."_ Once Blake was right next to her, she slammed the brakes, sending Blake shooting ahead of her. She quickly left the car and climbed a nearby tree.

From one of the tree's branches, Maddie saw Blake circle back and check the car. She could hear him cursing from her tree. Maddie pocketed the batarang, then leapt to another branch, careful to not rattle the leaves. She crept to the base of the tree, and streaked to the motorcycle. Except, Blake got there first. He flying tackled her, inches away from the batcycle.

"Can't let me escape can you?" Maddie said panting. "Not going to happen, blondie."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Why?"

"Because its getting old."

"Are you old?"

"No."

"Then its not old."

"I hate it when you seem to be right."

"I am right."

"That's what you think."

"You thought I was going to stay for dinner, but that didn't happen."

"I'm going to make you stay for dinner."

"Pushy much?"

"Most of the time."

"You're a buttface, you know that right?"

"And you are a lady on her back, beneath me."

"I noticed."

"I hope you like pizza."

"I told you I wasn't staying for dinner."

"Too bad."

"For you."

"What?"

Maddie rolled with all of her might, sending both of them crashing into the motorcycle. Alas, her plan failed, because Blake had let go, and Maddie rolled herself under the motorcycle. "No, too bad for the blondie trapped under _my_ motorcycle." Blake said with a smug smile. "You _had_ to be Batman didn't you?" Maddie rasped, for the batcycle was quite heavy.

Blake grinned and pulled the vehicle off of Maddie, then bound her wrists and ankles. Tossing her over his shoulder, Blake strode to the car, threw her inside, and auto piloted it to go back to the Wayne Household. He closed the lid and got on the motorcycle, then followed her home.

Maddie was trying to steer the car with her teeth but had no luck. All she managed to do was turn on the radio, which played _Shake _by Taylor Swift. Which didn't help her crappy situation. "_I'd like to shake her throat."_ Maddie thought angrily. The car parked itself where Maddie had stolen it from.

Maddie slid herself onto the floorboards of the batmobile, out of reach. When Blake opened the hatch, she hissed at him. "Would you give up already? You're becoming difficult." Maddie glared at him, "No." He reached into the car, this time wearing thick gloves. Maddie whipped around, clamping down on the flesh between his forefinger and thumb.

She then started to grind her jaw into the glove. Seeing that this wasn't working, Maddie gnashed into a finger instead, causing Blake to wince. Curling her lip, Maddie let out a shrieking whistle. Ace the Batdog raced to the rescue. He leapt into the car seat, his gaze shifting between Maddie and Blake. Maddie released Blake's finger, and held up her bound wrists.

Ace broke her ropes, then started to lick her face. Maddie managed to hold off the massive hound and free her ankles at the same time. "Hewwo. You're just a giant puppy dog aren't you? Yesh you are. Yesh you are." Maddie said petting the black Great Dane. "Really, Ace?"

Blake sighed.

Maddie stood and faced Blake. "I'll stay for dinner, _only_ if you don't tie me up." He grinned, "Fine with me." Maddie crossed her arms, "_And_ I get my clothes back, meaning my costume." Blake seemed less enthusiastic, "Alfred! What did you do with Ms. Foster's costume?" The butler's voice called back, "In the equipment room sir."

"Thanks Alfred!" Maddie replied, walking towards one of the doors. "You don't even know where it is!" Blake called after her. "You don't know that!" Maddie called over her shoulder, continuing to walk. Ace looked at Blake as if saying, _You're an idiot. Of course she knows where she's going, didn't you know?_, then trotted after Maddie, tongue lolling.

"Even Ace is against me." Blake muttered under his breath. Maddie came back about ten minutes later, in the Harley Quinn suit she had got from the machine, except her hair was down and she had no makeup on. "Told you." She said when she came back. "Whatever, pizza's here." Maddie disappeared, then reappeared, holding two pizza slices, looking over a console.

"Don't touch anything! Batman will kill me!" Blake yelped, racing forwards. "Really?" Maddie asked, her finger hovering over a button. "Yes!" He cried, running even faster to reach Maddie. "Okay." she said, then turned away from the console. But she spun back around and pressed the button anyways. "No!" Blake shouted, skidding to a stop.

A metal box rose from the panel. it opened revealing a pink lemonade. Maddie burst out laughing, "Oh no! The world is going to explode because of an icy beverage!" she cackled. Maddie fell to the ground, giggling. "You little-" Blake was cut off by a door opening. It revealed a silhouette shaped like…a bat.

"She did it!" Blake yelled, pointing in the direction of Maddie. Except, Maddie had moved. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" He said exasperated. Batman walked through the door, then pulled a rope, sending Maddie flying into Blake. "Found her." He said then walked out of the room.


End file.
